Fighting Style
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis Ryutaros grows jealous of Yuto due to his connection to Airi, making him take drastic action in order to take him down! Plot As Ryotaro saw the actual Yuto Sakurai in the past, he becomes suspicious of the one that is Zeronos. After telling the Owner of the battle in 2006, he states that he believes that Yuto may be the Yuto Ryotaro knows, from 10 years in the past. Hana, herself, wishes to know more about how the ZeroLiner can exist when its timeline was destroyed, much like her own timeline was. Meanwhile, Yuto injures his hand and goes into the Tokyo of 2007 and Deneb possesses him to assist a young man named Tanaka sell goods for the Tanabata Festival. After warning Deneb not to do things on his own, he leaves the Imagin to take care of things, by selling the items while in a tiger costume. In Tanaka's dream-like state, he opens a contract with the Tortoise Imagin to get even with his employer. At the Milk Dipper, Ozaki and Issē fight over putting tags on the Tanabata Tree while Airi serves coffee to Yuto, who introduces himself to her. On the DenLiner, Ryutaros has been drawing, and attacks anyone who steps on any of the drawings, one of which depicts Den-O Gun Form shooting Zeronos, to Urataros' dismay. When Kintaros gives Ryutaros the idea to show his strength to impress Airi, he possesses Ryotaro, who had been in the Milk Dipper with Hana, at the time. Once Yuto leaves, Ryutaros takes control and follows, cornering him with his dancers. As Ryutaros pursues Yuto, the Tortoise Imagin and its rabbit half attack Tanaka's employer to complete the contract. Hana tells Yuto to transform and that Ryotaro cannot control Ryutaros, but he reveals that the times he can transform into Zeronos is limited. He eventually gives in and fights Den-O Gun Form while Deneb runs to his partner's aid. Both Zeronos Altair Form and Den-O Gun Form are equally matched, as they rush at each other on their respective motorcycles. Forms *Den-O: Gun Form *Zeronos: Altair Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Dancer: , , , , , * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Tortoise Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . *The title of the episode is a pun due to "style" being stated as "Ryuugi" in Japanese, with "Ryuu" in katakana as in "Ryutaros", thus it ends up translating as "Ryu's Style of Fighting". DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Fighting Style, An Unspeakable Future, Enter the Prince, Kneel Down to Him! and The Prince's Goodbye Lullaby. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Den-O